


Family bonding

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Bukkake, Foursome, Gay, M/M, M/M/M/M, Porn, Slight Incest, cum, dc, jizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 37





	Family bonding

Bruce drove the batmobile through the waterfall in the batcave, he stopped the car and climbed out greeting Alfred. “Home early master Bruce?” Alfred said inquisitively, “Clark and Diana are in town so I don’t need to be on the streets tonight, I’ll catch up with some home base stuff” Bruce replied. 

Alfred caught up to him “um sir, may I recommend leaving that for another time your three sons are upstairs and you haven’t spoke to them in weeks, maybe a bit of bonding time would be good for team morale” Alfred said caring. “Yes I suppose that’s true.” Bruce changed into a black Henley and sweatpants and got in the elevator. He went into the living room to see the boys all sat on their phones. He clapped his hands loudly getting their attention. “Would you boys like to have a game of poker, it’s a good game to practice mental fortitude, lying and it’s quite fun” he said trying to sound relatable. Dick stood up and walked past him headed to the dining room “you’re on old man” Jason sighed “do we have to?” Also walking past Bruce. Tim giddily ran past him to meet the other two.

Bruce joined them at the table with a deck of cards and a bag of chips. He deals them out silently and they play. Two rounds go by and Bruce easily wins both before dick comes up with an idea. “Let’s say we make this interesting old man, since we can’t bet money cause we all have the same amount of cash anyway, what about strip poker?” He said with a smirk. Jason smiled, “I’m down” Tim nodded his head. Bruce looked stern “and what would the tactical advantage of that be?” Dick chuckled “teaches us stakes in keeping a straight face, and we’d see your dong”. “Absolutely not” Bruce said calmly. “What are ya chicken?” Jason said mockingly, all three of the boys started clucking. Until he gave in. “Fine, let’s go” Bruce said

Round 1 - dick won and chose for Bruce to remove his shirt, his body was exquisite as muscular as someone can be with thick black body hair covering his chest and stomach. He needed to play smart, he was only wearing a shirt and pants no underwear or socks so he had one loss left until he was entirely nude.

Round 2 - Bruce won and chose for tim to lose his pants. He removed them showing his hairless toned legs and heart print boxers. They all chuckled seeing them.

Round 3 - Jason won choosing for dick to take his shirt off, his body was lean not an ounce of fat and all muscle, the only bit of hair he had was a trail of hair leading down from his belly button.

Round 4 - Bruce won making Jason take off his jeans, he looked annoyed as he did it.

Round 5 - Bruce won and dick took off his pants too leaving him in only boxers. “Regretting this yet?” Bruce said through a smile. “Not in the slightest” she replied.

Round 6 - Bruce won again and Tim took off his shirt. “This is so fun!” He exclaimed whipping off his top. “Shut it golden boy” Jason sneered.

Round 7 - dick won, he got Jason to take off his top, Bruce sat at the head of the table, topless with the three boys in only boxers ahead of him “well I’ve won, unless you want to press on” he said with a glimmer in his eyes. “You’re on!” They all said at once.

Round 8 - dick won again and Bruce lost miserably, meaning he had to lose his pants, little did the boys know he was going commando. They all stared at him as he stood up and ripped his sweatpants down revealing his huge cock. It was 9 inches and thick, the boys jaws dropped, they where expecting to see his boxer but there he was completely nude in front of them, he sat back down silently. Jason looked good the others seeing their boxers tented, he would have ridiculed them if his weren’t the same.

Round 9 - Bruce won and got dicks underwear. Dick pulled down his boxers to show his cock, it wasn’t as large as Bruce’s but he made up for it in skill it was 7 inches and lean. He still had a semi that he was trying to hide so he sat down immediately. The boys wolf whistled as he revealed himself.

Round 10 Bruce won again and dick lost. “How do we figure this one out dick” Bruce asked. The two naked people at the table made eye contact. “I’ve got an idea” dick said slinking under the table. Bruce started to look down before he felt the wet mouth of dick on the tip of his cock. He worked him up and down as his soft dick hardened in his mouth. Bruce didn’t stop him. He pushed his chair back and stood up, dick got to his knees and kept going. Only sucking the end quarter of his cock and working the rest with his hands. The other two stared in amazement, and shock. 

Bruce gestured then Over seeing their raging boners, he pushed Tim behind him, he got to his knees and spread his ass, licking his asshole with efficiency. Jason got down ahead of dick and filled his mouth with Bruce’s balls. The feeling was euphoric, Bruce grunted ruffling the hair of the boys. They went on for a few minutes before Bruce removed them. He grabbed Jason’s waist and positioned his cock at Jason’s asshole, “form a train boys” Bruce stated they obliged, dick got in front of Jason and Tim in front of dick. Bruce clapped again as the indicator to start.

Bruce plunges his dick halfway into Jason making him cry out, Jason pushed all the way into dick and dick only a quarter into Tim, they were all out of sync for a minute before they started moving in tandem, all causing pleasure to each other equally. They kept going “don’t hold back on me old man!” Jason screamed making Bruce slam harder. “Yeah you like that dick golden boy?” Sick whispered into Tim’s ear. His cock was only going a quarter of the way in so tim was the quietest there. Bruce slammed faster than ever slapping his whole body against Jason’s ass before stuffing every inch in making him scream. He pulled out sighing as the other boys followed.

“Tim I didn’t hear you much” Bruce asked. Dick answered sharply “his assholes too tight you can barely get anything in!” Bruce pondered “well let’s stretch that out for you son” he said walking over. “Oh boy thanks dad” Tim said exited while being bent over the table Bruce pushed his cock in a little bit making him wince, he slowly retracted and pushed again, every time getting another quarter inch up his ass. While doing this he picked up Jason and put his head at Tim’s crotch Jason started sucking him off as dick came around and put his cock in Jason’s ass. Jason moaned subdued as his mouth was full of twink cock. Bruce grabbed Tim’s shoulders and slammed in, pushing all 8 inches in not giving his time to say something as he started rapidly slamming his cock into him making him scream as his cock was being sucked by Jason who was getting railed by dick. The room was filled with a cacophony of noise moans screams and wet slapping noise filled the air. 

“Boys I’m gonna-“ they all sprung to action getting on their knees in front of him mouths wide open. He jerked off furiously only lubricated by tims ass. He exploded 9 steaming white ropes spread across the boys faces, painting them as some landed in their mouths they all started making out sharing the cum before collectively swallowing. Bruce sat them all down and started sucking dicks cock while jerking the other two every time he switch who’s cock he started sucking his hands worked other two after a minute, While he was sucking Jason he grabbed the back of his head and shoved the rest of his dick down his father figures throat he held it there for a few seconds before releasing Bruce came up and smiled giving the other two the same treatment. They all felt like they where going to cum at they same time Bruce had perfectly stimulated them so they would in tandem. He got on his knees as they all stood up jerking over his face. “Come on boys, make daddy look like the slut he is!” Bruce said sternly. This sentence made them explode, 21 ropes or steaming jizz covered his face as the boys moaned in pleasure. It was all over Bruce’s face in his hair and on his pecs and abs. He licked his lips before laying down all of them laid there chuckling and sighing. 

The door swung open and Alfred saw them, the four of them laid there all coated in a thick layer of thick cum and completely nude cocks bright red with veins pulsing. “I see family bonding went well” Alfred said annoyed. They all shared a laugh.


End file.
